Putting on a virtual reality headset may be the beginning of a thrilling experience, one that may be more immersive than almost any other digital entertainment or simulation experience available today. Virtual reality headsets may enable users to travel through space and time, interact with friends in a three-dimensional world, or play video games in a radically redefined way. Virtual reality headsets may also be used for purposes other than recreation—governments may use them for military training simulations, doctors may use them to practice surgery, and engineers may use them as visualization aids.
Conventional virtual reality headsets often include cushioned facial interfaces that allow users to position the headsets on their faces. However, a particular cushioned facial interface may not comfortably fit users having various head or face shapes or users who also wear glasses while wearing head-mounted displays. Unfortunately, in order to adjust the fit of a facial interface, users must typically remove a facial-interface cushion from a facial interface and replace it with a cushion of a different size to obtain a desired fit. Accordingly, users often cannot properly adjust the fit of a headset without having a replacement facial interface or interface cushion available.